In Your Presence ver2
by groveheart
Summary: REVAMPED edition. Santana Lopez was not like other kids. It's not because she was quiet, reserved and lonely… but it was because she became blind by the tender age of 2. Never failing to be constantly reminded of how much a burden she is, she was pretty much always alone. That is, until she meets Brittany Pierce. (San!GP but no detail whatsoever)
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note – PLEASE READ THIS (especially if you've read the previous version of this story)**

Hello, Readers!

Welcome to the new (new) revival and revamp of "In Your Presence". Yes, that's right, I have decided to come back (once again…) to this fanfic after another long hiatus.

I know, I know. I'm SO SO SO sorry.. truly I am! But you should know, for me… once I lose motivation, it's very hard for me to get back into it.

However, lately I've been reading and re-reading other Brittana fanfictions and I really felt bad for abandoning mine (even after I said I would commit to it after abandoning it for the first time) so here I am today!

This time, I'll be sure to write so much more than the previous version BUT I won't post it in instalments until I have enough content that will entice you to give this version of the story a chance and from then, I'll carry on writing.

The following chapters already posted are what I've been working on for a while now and have a few waiting to be posted until I've had any feedback.

Also, being this is another revival and revamp (I'm still sorry), there will be (more) changes to the story again – some you may already pick them up from reading the posted chapters.

I've taken some of the feedback into account AND also the original story this fanfic was based on - to make very important decisions.

In the previous version, a reviewer commented on the inaccuracies I've made concerning Santana's blindness. I appreciated and understood where they came from and I have hopefully made more appropriate decisions within this version.

The thing is, Santana's blindness is indeed an important factor within the story BUT if you give the entire fanfic a chance as a whole, it is so much more than that. I did not want Santana to be completely incapable of things just because she's blind. Blind people are able to do a lot of things so her blindness was not something I intended to focus on but I agree, the inaccuracies would not have made sense if you took careful notice.

Hopefully I made appropriate changes but bear in mind, this story goes beyond what you expect and I truly hope you give it a chance and like it. If you want to nitpick at all the inaccuracies then by all means feel free to let me know but I may or may not change it depending. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I know when I stop liking a fic, I stop reading it.

Taking more time to review how this story plays out in the long-term, I have decided to make changes to several things such as Britt's previous job, the characters that will be involved and essentially Santana's biology.

Yep, in this version, Santana has a G!P. Again, similar to her blindness… although it is a very important factor within the story, it is not something I will write too much into detail (if any at all) because a) I generally choose to avoid those types of fanfics so I'm not that well versed in it BUT it's important to the original story and I want to give it justice and b) It goes beyond what I'm saying.

IF you continue to stick with the story. You'll know what I mean… without giving too much away.

 **Rating of M stays the same and for the same reasons, not so much smut but there will be possible adult themes such as rape and violence. Again, I will not delve too much into these as they are touchy subjects but they will act as significant turning points.**

ANYWAY, Thank you for taking the time to read this (even though it may be a bit confusing and vague) and hopefully you'll take the time to read what I have so far and hopefully like it!

I know the tense isn't consistent in my fic but I'm not an author so please bear with it!

Thanks again

-Groveheart


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Santana Lopez was not like the other kids. It's not because she was quiet, reserved and lonely… but it was because she became blind by the tender age of 2. Granted, it's something she has become used to. But of course, she had always longed for what any blind person would long for – the sense of sight.

On top of that, she has what you would typically see on guys. Yep, Santana has a penis. To her, it's not something that she thought was out of the ordinary since she has lived with it for her whole life so far, but she knows girls typically have a different construct and she's okay with that. However, that's not what this story is about. In fact, this story is so much more..

Being only 10 years old, Santana had experienced a lot for her age. Her dad died 2 years ago, leaving only her and her mother (who suddenly began to act bitter and stressed for most of the time). Her mother never failed to constantly remind Satana of how much a burden she is because of her blindness, so the young girl tried to avoid her as much as possible.

During her spare time, Santana would walk to the slightly hidden river that was near her home. Her dad used to take her there to play and even teach her how to swim! Despite being blind, she got pretty good at it so ever since her dad died, she made it a habit to visit as much as possible and swim. She memorised the path and would always go for a swim when she needed to relax. Today, she decided to spend some time by the river to clear her mind out. She never really had any friends to hang out with because they either a) thought she was too weird or b) were just not willing to stick around for long enough. So, basically, she was always alone. That is, until today.

Sitting on the dry river bed, Santana heard voiced in the distance. Being blind allowed her to zone in on her other senses better than other people, so it's not surprising that could hear from pretty far. Perking her ears, Santana listened further. The voices seemed to be coming from a bunch of kids around her age and it sounded like they were panicking.

"BRITTANY! COME BACK!" a voice cried out. "GUYS, SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM IN THE DEEP PART! SOMEONE HELP HER!"

As soon as the words registered in her brain, Santana leapt to her feet and frantically searched around in hopes of finding any other source of sound.

"HELPPP! Grughrrr HE-grurgrglr-LP!"

Finding the location, Santana dove into the relatively calm river and swam towards the cries of help. Thankful for her skill in swimming, she desperately flung out her arms around her, in search of the struggling child and quickly grabbed onto the arm that she knew wasn't hers. Santana pulled the child towards her body, quickly wrapped her arm around her waist and set off in the direciton she swam in. At this point, the girl stopped strieking as she realised someone was holding her, pulling her to safety and clung to Santana like a vice.

Reaching the bank, Santana hoisted the girl then herself up towards the edge to safety, and gently set the girl down on the ground. After making sure the girl was safely rested, Santana found herself slumped on the ground as well – desperately trying to catch her breath.

A few moments passed and the body next to Santana started coughing then groaned after the fit passed. Santana came to her side and sensed the girl was moving. She helped her up and rubbed easing circles on the stranger's back.

"Wh-huh-what? What happened?" groaned the girl, as she rubbed her heavy eyes.

"You got caught in the deep end and started drifting. Your friends seemed too far off so I jumped in the water to save you" whispered Santana.

The confused girl snapped her head towards Santana to find her looking down at the ground. She watched as Santana fidgeted under her gaze and under the silence. She took the time to get a sense of who this girl was and debated on how she could ever repay her. This girl, who saved her life, had brunette hair with soft caaramel skin and she seemed to cower away the longer the girl looked at her.

It was then that the girl decided to speak. "Wow. Thank you… uh…?"

"Santana" the brunette replied.

 _Santana._ _What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

"Thank you so much, Santana! You saved my life! You were like super great!" the girl squealed, "My name is Brittany by the way" and she stuck out her hand for a handshake, cause apparently that's what 'big people' do when they meet people.

"You're welcome, Brittany" replied Santana, completely oblivious to her outstretched hand.

Brittany's hand faltered but then slowly picked itself back up and tilted Santana's chin upward. She looked at Santana's eyes that didn't seem to meet hers, but rather looked glazed, and suddenly it clicked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Brittany broke the silence again.

"You're… blind…"


	3. 3

Brittany Pierce was quite different herself. Unlike Santana though, she had her full eye sight. On the contrary, she had an entirely different view on things around her. While kids her age would believe what they have been taught, Brittany here saw things for what they really were and unfortunately to some, it was considered bizarre. Brittany didn't let that get to her though. She loved the fact that she was weird, out-going and loud. She embraced it. It was just… her.

Of course, Brittany did have some friends. It's hard not to be friends with her. What, with her gorgeous blonde locks of hair, her serene sky-blue eyes and her insanely contagious smile – who wouldn't want to be? She was truly a breath of fresh air and although she can be quite a puzzle, everyone pretty mumch adored her. The only thing was that she usually found herself hanging out with the guys more than girls.

Brittany only lived with her uncle Charlie (who wasn't really her Uncle) since she was an only child, her dad died when she was still a baby and her mother died not so long ago. She was there when it happened so it left her traumatised. Luckily, her Uncle Charlie never left her side after that as he was a close friend of her mother and she slowly began to adjust again. From then on uncle Charlie became her father figure – he was basically an honorary Pierce. She loves her mother and she knows that she is in a safe and better place. Ever since then, things have been pretty normal.

But at this very moment, Brittany could say otherwise. She has never met a blind person before. But here she was, sitting next to a blind person and it was a child, nonetheless. And it was at that moment Brittany felt a wave of emotions crash on her as she took in the shy brunette. There was pity, awe, shock, warmth, curiousity… the list just goes on. Brittany wanted to know everything about this girl and she knew they were going to be the best of friends.

"Wha… Ho… Are you okay?" the blond whispered.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she replied "Oh… um… yes. What about you? You're the one that almost drowned. Are you okay?"

"Oh right! Hehe, I'm fine. Thanks to you! You actually saved me life. You're my hero!" Brittany broke out into a grin and wrapped her arms around Santana's frame "I should probably get cleaned up though. And so should you! Um.. thanks again Santana! I owe ya! We should hang out another time"

"Oh no worries." Santana blushed, "I would like that… be careful, yeah?"

And with that, Brittany set off. But not before taking a glance back. She softly smiled when she saw Santana smiling at the ground too.

* * *

Brittany arrived home and rushed to her uncle, yelling "UNCLE CHARLIE! GUESS WHAT! I WAS SWIMMING IN THE RIVER BUT THE CURRENT WAS TOO STRONG SO I WAS SWEPT AWAY BUT TH-"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?" her uncle interjected loudly "Britt! You could've been hurt!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry…" Brittany cowered but then regained her spark as she continued "But someone saved me! And she was just like me! Well not EXACTLY like me cause then we'd be twins… she actually has coolbrownhairandreallytanskinandshewasreallypretty but she-"

"Woah, Britt! Honey, slow down!" Uncle Charlie laughed "deep breath and try again. Slowly"

So Brittany took a huge breath and began again

"Oh well, yeah. This girl around my aged saved me, dad! And it was amazing because she's blind!" Brittany breathed out.

Of course this sparked Charlie's attention. "Really? Wow! We must invite her over to say a BIG thank you! What do you think, honey?"

Brittany instantly squealed and ran up to Charlie to give him a bear hug "Yayayayayay! That's the most awesome-est idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana decided to head back home after her little incident. To say her mother was mad was an understatement.

"Santana Lopez! WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES DRENCHED?" her mother shrieked.

Santana saw this coming but experiencing such discipline was another thing. She shied away at her mother's loud tone and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I saved someone drowning, mami…" she whispered back.

"Goodness Santanita! What am I goinng to do with you! I cook, I clean, I work just to put a roof above our heads but what do you do? You go swimming in your clothes and expect me to just be okay with it!" her mother exclaimed. "Go do something else elsewhere"

Knowing better than to argue back, Santana took her little cane after she got dressed into dry clothes, trudged back outside and started walking. It's not unusual to have kids around her age be walking around the place on their own. The neighbourhood was actually very friendly and everything was super close. Of course, there were some exceptions like her mother and some troublesome kids – but overall, the place had no fault.

Letting her cane pave out her way, Santana carried on down the path and her mind somehow drifted back to the earlier encounter with the girl. _Brittany._ Santana never met anyone like Brittany and she hoped she would run into her again. Suddenly, a body impacted with hers and she fell to the ground almost instantly.

"Hey blind eyes, watch where you're going! OH WAIT, you can't!" a boy sneered as his friends laughed along with him.

Santana instantly felt a prickling sensation in her eyes as she scrambled about to find her cane and get out of there. She felt a strong poke in her side and she yeled in pain.

"Looking for this?" the same boy sneered again, attempting to poke her side once more.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a familiar voice yelled.

Santana stopped moving and listened for the voice again. "GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL SUMO KICK YOU WITH MY BAD AZ KA-RAH-TEY SKILLS… HUWAAAHHH!"

Brittany.

Santana recognised that voice from earlier today. It was the girl whom she saved. And now she was saving her. Santana smiled softly as she heard the commotion. It sounded like Brittany was really teaching those guys a lesson.

"YEAH, YOU GO GIRL!" another girl called out.

Once it was all over, Santana felt a soft hanf on her arm and somehow she instantly knew it was Brittany.

"You okay?" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Y-y-yes. Thank you"

"Good. Come, I want you to meet some people."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and carefully stoof up with Brittany as her guide. She was handed back her cane and she held on to Brittany's arm. Brittany slowly walked her to her other friend and said excitedly "This is Sugar! She's one of my good friends!"

"Hi! I'm Sugar! Nice to meet you! Britts really scared off those silly boys, y'know!"

"Hi, I'm Santana… Nice to meet you too"

"Hey Sugar" Brittany interjected "I'm going to take her to meet my uncle now so I'll see you around, mmkay?"

And soon enough, they headed off towards Brittany's house. Santana had no idea why she was going to meet Brittany's uncle. She started to panic as she thought that she was about to get punished for getting Brittany wet. That's what her mother would do anyway. Brittany, on the other hand, just rambled on about how her uncle wanted to meet the brunette and Santana merely blushed at the thought. Once they got to Brittany's house, the blonde instantly introduced Santana to Uncle Charlie.

"Why, it's such a pleasure meeting the girl who saved my baby!" Uncle Charlie took and shook Santana's hand warmly. "Thank you so very much"

"Oh.. It's no problem" Santana blushed more. She was definitely not used to this much praise. Or any praise for that matter. All she was ever told was that she was a burden.

"Please, stay for dinner!" Charlie interrupted her thoughts, "We'd love to say thanks"

"Oh no, it's okay. I think mom would want me home…" Santana rushed.

"You're right. Maybe next time! You're more than welcome to come over whenever you want!"

Santana smiled and felt a gentle squeeze in her hand. No doubt it was Brittany, who wore the same smile on her face.

"Thank would be lovely. Thank you. I would love

For the first time in a long time… Santana actually felt welcomed.

* * *

 _A few months later…_

It wasn't that long ago when Santana saved Brittany and Brittany saved Santana. Since then, they've become inseparable and hve become the best of friends. They told each other everything, hung out every day and went everywhere with each other.

Santana has been at the Pierce household more times than Brittany has been ot the Lopez household. But of course, they had their obvious reasons. Santana felt safer with Brittany and Uncle Charlie and would rather spend her day there than at her home where her mother was. It wasn't that Santana didn't love her mother. But sometimes (perhaps most times), it just got a bit too much for her.

Brittany, on the other hand, loved Santana's company. The other friends she had never really paid attention to what she had to say because it always ended up being something weird. Santana didn't do that. She always listened intently to Brittany and loved every minute of it. Brittany appreciated Santana and made a promise to herself on the day they met that she would take care of Santana forever.

* * *

After a long spent day, Santana and Brittany parted ways. Brittany made sure that Santana got home safely, so she insisted on walking her home. Standing outside Santana's house, Brittany hugged her best friend goodbye and reminded her of tomorrow's plans before she set off.

Santana entered her home, called out for her mother and continued her rehearsed route around the house to greet her personally. As she reached her mother's bedroom, she heard a distinct bag being zipped up.

Pushing the door open, Santana began to question her mother "Mami? Are you packing? Am I going too? Where are we going? Have you packed my things? Don't forget to pack my clothes too, okay!"

Mrs Lopez stood quietly and then breathed out "Yes, we're going to another state."

Oblivious to her mother's hesitation, Santana got pretty excited "Really? Where? Will there be a Disneyland? Can we go to Disneyland, Mami?"

Mrs Lopez merely hummed at her daughter. Of course, it was rare to have Santana so happy in her own home. But this was something new. She couldn't wait to tell Brittany about her trip – but she knew she would miss her terribly. Santana knows she would be back though.

 _2 days later…_

Uncle Charlie and Brittany stood alongside the Lopez family at the trian station for their goodbyes. Santana broke the news to Brittany the previous day and although Brittany was sad, she was glad her friend would be having a good time.

Whilst the bestfriends were idly chatting, Charlie made small talk with Mrs Lopez and didn't fail to notice a slight edge to her behaviour. She was fidgeting, glancing around, looking at her watch and went back to fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

"THE TRAIN WILL DEPART IN 2 MINUTES" a speaker voice boomed.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs Lopez tugged on Santana's hand and hugged her. To say Santana was surprised was an understatement.

"The train is leaving soon, mija. Why don't you and Brittany go look around the shops for some snacks?" her mother whispered.

"Okay! Wait for me here okay!" Santana replied and set off with her best friend as she called over her shoulder "Don't leave yet! Wait for me here!"

Charlie cocked his eyebrow and observed Mrs Lopez. Feeling his gaze, Santana's mother locked eyes onto his as if to say "I'm sorry. Truly. Please, Take care of her" and she quickly took off. She only lugged her belongings onto the train and left Santana's by Charlie's feet. She glanced back at Charlie who had a cold expression and turned back to enter the train.

"Mami?" she heard her daughter in the distance.

It was then that Santana's mother broke down into tears. She just couldn't handle the responsibility anymore. She needed to live but Santana and her condition just made things hard. She loved her daughter but it was just too much. It was a hard decision but she just could not handle it. She left her own daughter without a proper goodbye. She knew the Pierce family were good people and would take care of her better than she ever did. So she made the decision and packed her bags.

Back on the platform, Santana and Brittany arrived with snacks in their hands. "Mami?" Santana called out "I got the snacks! Is it time to go?"

Brittany looked up curiously at her uncle, as if to ask "where did Mrs Lopez go?" and he returned her look with a sorrowful one. Brittany scrunched up her face in confusion and noticed the lac of Mrs Lopez' bags and the train stating up. Her expression turned cold too and she slowly turned to watch Santana still calling out to her mother.

"Mami? MAMI? THE TRAIN'S LEAVING MAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Santana cried "MAAAAAAMI!"

Oblivious to the stares around her, Santana had her arms spead out with her cane in hopes of finding her mother. "Maaa-a-a-aaaaami" she sobbed and hiccuped.

In the train, Santana's mother tried to block out her daughter's cries and her own cries. She knew this was heartless but at least she made sure Santana would be in good hands.

The train whistle went off and the engines roared, signalling the train ready to go. After the initial jolt, the train slowly began to trek forward and that's when Mrs Lopez heard her daughter's cries get louder.

"Maaaaaaaaaami!" Santana shrieked but was muffled by the train "Maaaaaami"

Santana fell to her knees and sobbed as the train zoomed past, messing up her hair in the process. Brittany and her dad ran up to the helpless girl and wrapped her arms around her. Both of them uttering comforting words but was blocked out by Santana's sobbing.

Santana couldn't believe it. Her own mother left her.


	4. 4

_One week later…_

"Santana! Brittany! Dinner's ready!" Uncle Charlie hollered.

Since that tragic day at the train station, Santana has been living with the Pierce's. But it wasn't like the sleepover that Santana and Brittany used to have before her mother left – it was much more serious, and much more permanent.

Santana refused to talk a lot and Brittany tried everything to get her best friend to be happy again. She was hurt when Santana was hurt so she never left her side hoping that she could get her to smile again. But even a week later, Santana was still the same.

Now here they sat at the dinner table. Santana ate quietly and slowly – never really paying attention to what the Pierce's had to say. For all she knew, they were whispering about how much of a burden she was and how they should get rid of her like her mother did. Losing her appetite, Santana just pushed her peas around with her fork as she listened to the clinking of the cutlery. She found herself getting more and more agitated by it.

By the time everyone finished, Santana stood up and offered to clear up for everyone. Uncle Charlie and Brittany knew better than to argue so they let her. Pleased with their response, Santana began to stack up the plates given to her and cautiously made her way into the kitchen.

Suddenly, she tripped over something she didn't sense and came crashing to the ground.

"SANTANA!" Brittany rushed to her aid as Santana sat on the floor and burst into tears.

"Useless! Useless! Useless!" Santana muttered under her breath. She suddenly pushed Brittany away and stood up so she could leave the house. Once outside, she ran a familiar route, with tears in her eyes until she arrived at the place she knew she was safe - the river.

She curled up in a ball on the grass by the riverbed and sobbed uncontrollably.

Brittany arrived not too long after as she chased Santana out the house. Even though she was completely out of breath, Brittany ran up to Santana and wrapped her arms around her.

Shocked to find someone there, Santana began to thrash around yelling "Leave me alone! I'm useless! I'm USELESS" and continued to cry.

But Brittany was having none of it. Despite having tears stream down her own face, she kept her arms secured around Santana and waited until she calmed down.

Once Santana was settled and her sobs were mere sniffles, Brittany silent took her hand and led her to the edge of the river. She let go of Santana's hand and cupped her own to make a little bowl. She broke the silence as she took some river water in her hands, explaining softly "Whenever I cried and was sad, my mommy would scoop up some lake water and wipe it over my eyes. That way, it would wash away my sadness and tear and I'm no longer sad anymore…"

Brittany turned to face Santana and gently wiped her vacant eyes with the cool river water. Santana sniffled but didn't argue. She was fascinated by the softness of Brittany's hands and savoured it entirely.

When Brittany caressed Santana's face and swiped the pad of her thumb across her cheek, the brunette couldn't help but smile and feel all her worries go away.

On the other hand, Brittany marvelled at Santana's innocent beauty. Her eyes flitted across her face in hopes of embedding it in her memory forever. There was something there that Brittany couldn't explain. She didn't know why she felt so protective over Santana. It just felt right.

It was at that moment that Brittany first fell in love with Santana, even if she wasn't quite sure what love really meant.

"Lets make a promise" Brittany whispered. "I promise to take care of you all my life. And you have to promise me you won't ever leave me."

Santana paused as she considered the options. There was something there that Santana knew she couldn't leave. After all this time, Santana couldn't believe Brittany wanted to stay, let alone take care of her.

"Okay" Santana replied "I promise."

Brittany grinned and raised her right hand.. "Yay but we gotta do it right, okay? Here..". Brittany took Santana's right hand so she was raising it as well and she explained "Every time we make a promise to the other person, we have to do this."

"Repeat after me" Brittany whispered "Promise…."

"Promise" Santana repeated and felt a hand tug at her wrist to connect her raised hand with Brittany's raised hand as if they were doing a high-five.

"Cross my heart…" Brittany whispered again

"Cross my heart…" Santana felt that same hand she felt earlier, gently turn her extended hand around so the back of it was now connected to Brittany's hand.

"Hope to die…" Brittany whispered once more

Santana smiled softly as she repeated the last line. She then felt Brittany's palm push the back of her extended hand until both of their hands drew closer and eventually landed on Santana's heart – Brittany's hand over Santana's, and Santana's over her own heart.

"There…" Brittany smiled "Now our promise is official."

* * *

 _10 years later…_

The past few years have been a bit tough for both Brittany and Santana.

As the girls were now both 20, it was time that they went off into the real world with further education or proper careers. Unfortunately, Brittany grew up with difficulties in school and barely graduated High School. Instead of going to college to fulfill her dreams as a dancer, Brittany took up a opportunity that earned her some fair bit of money. Their household weren't the richest ones around, in fact, they were just getting by. So Brittany made it a goal to earn money any way she can. Santana disapproved of Brittany's job, but gambling through poker games with wealthy men did have fair pay. Brittany typically worked for a wealthy man named Will Schuester who first offered her the gig and taught her everything she knew about the games. She would get a cut of the winnings and the rest go to Will. Santana begged her not to do it anymore because these men were pretty powerful and could do some damage if they wanted to so Brittany decided to give it up and take up a waitressing job instead. Schuester understood and kept the offer to return standing. No matter how she earned the money, Brittany secretly planned to save up all she can in order to pay for an eye operation so Santana could see again.

Santana, on the other hand, had troubles of her own. A few years back, she decided that she would go straight into work in order to save up for an eye transplant as well, but there was only so much she could do as a blind person. Luckily, she landed a job as a bar singer that didn't pay too bad and often had some decent tips.

It was currently a warm Sasturday afternoon when the girls didn't have work until later in the day. They decided to head over to the river and swim for a while. They never failed to visit the sanctuary every now and then as it was a place for both of them ot escape all their worries and doubts.

They just finished up swimming and made their way to the small hut near the river that Uncle Charlie built for them a few years back. They began to strip and dry themselves off when suddenly Santana began to giggle and Brittany got confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Brittany asked

Santana whipped her head to where the voice came from and broke out into a grin "Because you're naked in front of me"

"How do you know?!" Brittany instantly wrapped a towel around her even though she was in a singlet and shorts already.

"Nothing. I just know" Santana chuckled,

"Turn around! You're looking!" Brittany said seriously.

Santana giggled again "How can I see you? I'm blind!"

"Well, don't even imagine it!"

"I can't even image you if I can't touch you, you know" Santana teased.

Brittany's face flushed as she quickly glanced underneath her towel then looked back at Santana "In your dreams!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's silly behavior and got herself dried. Once they were both dressed, they sat on the couch together in the small hut and began to talk.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Elaine popped her head in the hut "Hey, Santana" she said in a flirty voice.

It wasn't a secret that Santana was the hottest girl in town. Even girls lined up to see her walk by and desperately tried to get her attention. But Brittany was always around so Santana never thought much of it. Little did she know, Brittany hated all the girls who fawned over her. She got extremely jealous but she tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Elaine? Hey" Santana replied. Brittany, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and refused to greet another girl desperate for Santana's attention.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought you'd be in here. I brought some of you favorite snacks!"

Santana smiled and said politely "Oh wow, thanks Elaine. That's very sweet of you"

"Alright!" Brittany broke the conversation with an imatient look on her face "You can go now"

Elaine rolled her eyes "Whatever. Bye Santanaaaa…" Elaine dragged out seductively "I'll see you at the carnival" and proceeded to walk out.

Santana turned to Brittany and scolded her "Britt, what was that about? Why did you have to be so rude?"

"Because she's totally stuck up, San." Brittany whined "You're lucky you're blind because her face was caked in ugly make up. You'd probably puke"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows but remained silent.

Brittany suddenly changed the subject "Anyway, we better head back home. I have to get ready for work and you should rest before you go to yours, you finish later than me"

So they packed up all their things and headed towards their home. Once there, Brittany took a shower and got dressed for work – a waitressing job at a restaurant nearby – and said her goodbyes to both Santana and her uncle before she left.

As she made her way to work, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about Santana. She grew frustrated trying to figure out why she got so jealous all the time. Santana is her best friend, practically her sister since they lived together now. But Brittany knew she wasn't blind like Santana was. She saw what the other guys and girls saw. Santana was breathtakingly beautiful. Even with vacant eyes, Brittany always saw a subtle glimmer in them whenever they were together. Sometimes Brittany would just catch herself staring at Santana, appreciating her. She never felt too awkward staring because well… Santana's blind. But every now and then, like if they were watching tv and Brittany was staring again, Santana would softly smile as if she knew Brittany was looking at her.

Brittany sighed loudly and ran her hands through her hair before she tied it up and entered the restaurant.

Her shift seemed to go on forever. Brittany began to feel weary as she was full of emotions. Mostly confusion and frustration. So when she passed by a table of slightly drunken men and felt a hand swipe and squeeze at her bottom, she halted all actions and slowly turned back to the table, practically fuming.

"Excuse me. May I help you, sir?" Brittany spat.

"Why yes, gorgeous, I'd like another pitcher of beer" the man who assaulted her smirked "Please"

Brittany plastered on the fakest smile she had ever made and mustered up a seductive voice as she said "Sure, I'll get that for you now"

So she made her way over to the bar, waited for the worker to fill up a pitcher for her to take and she strode back to the table of men with that fake smile again.

"Your beer, sir" Brittany sneered as she raised the pitcher above the guys head and poured it all over him. The other guys at the table burst out laughing while the guy drenched in beer stood up and yelled.

"You BITCH!"

"Yeah yeah, next time you better think long and hard about how you treat women." Brittany replied sternly "You disgust me." And with that she stormed off to the back kitchen.

It wasn't long until her boss caught wind of her actions. But luckily her boss didn't fire her because she, too, was a woman and had experienced her fair share of unwanted advances. Her boss even kicked the guys out. Brittany was pretty relieved about that. She didn't know what she would do if she lost another job. She wouldn't be able to pay for Santana's eye operation any time soon. So with that, she finished the rest of her shift, got her pay and headed home.

Once she arrive home, she went to her room and began to count up her savings. She knew Santana was out working and wouldn't be back until a few hours so she took her time to calculate how much she needed. She concluded she still didn't have enough. It's wasn't like they were poor, but Brittany knew her dad couldn't afford it and he felt bad enough about it as it is. Plus, Santana's the type of person to reuse help when she needs it. Hence why Brittany is doing this in secret and decided to surprise her later.

Brittany began to recount her money when her uncle knocked and popped his head in the room. Brittany briefly looked up before dropping her eyes back to the money on her bed and continued counting.

"No matter what I do, it's just not enough" Brittany sighed.

Charlie walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his de facto daughter.

"Well, eye operations are pretty expensive, kiddo" Uncle Charlie said softly.

"I know, I know. That's why I have to do everything. And more" Brittany replied. "I'll have to get another job. That's what I'll do"

Charlie smiled sadly at his Brittany "Honey, I don't want you to push yourself too hard. We'll have enough for the operation eventually."

Brittany glanced at her uncle and then turned away to look at the picture of her and Santana that was placed on her bedside table.

"But this isn't just about the operation, is it?" Charlie continued, his smile grew ever so slightly.

Brittany whipped her head to Charlie and scoffed "No, it's not like that" Brittany sighed "We're just friends…"

Charlie took this as his cue to get up. He walked over to Brittany and lightly kissed her forehead "You know what they say, love lasts when it begins in friendship." And with that he left Brittany alone in her room.

* * *

The next day, Brittany and Santana were back at the river once again. This time, joined by Sugar. Brittany was holding Santana's hand as they slowly walked along the shallow part of the river near the riverbed as Sugar tiptoed behind them as she tried to avoid anything that might catch her feet. They mainly talked about random things, like how Brittany thinks that her uncle should start dating again.

"I don't know, guys." Brittany continued "Soon enough, we'll be going to different places and I just don't want him on his own. Maybe he should start seeing that that lady from our neighbourhood who always stops by and gives him her home-made lasagna!"

Santana just chuckled. She loved how Brittany was so caring and considerate. Brittany always put others first and she appreciated that entirely. Although Santana wished she didn't have to depend on Brittany all the time, she wouldn't mind if Brittany was the one to take care of her. That is, if she never got to have an eye operation.

"Don't you think, San" brittany interrupted Santana's smiled and just hummed to let Brittany know she was listening.

As she took more steps, Brittany took the silence as an opportunity and peaked her eyes at Santana. Brittany's breath hitched at the sight, as she took in how beautiful Santana looked. When the sun rays reflected off the river and onto Santana's face, it was if she was glowing and Brittany thought she looked nothing less than like an angel.

Too engrossed in Santana's appearance, Brittany's foot suddenly slid against the side of a rock she didn't see was underwater and she fell forward, practically dragging Santana along as they held hands.

Her reflexes were too quick for her as her hand actually whipped Santana's hand forward so that Santana was jolted forward, spun around so she faced Brittany and was the first to fall, backwards onto the water.

A split-second after, Brittany fell forward onto Santana and their lips collided. Once Brittany registered what happened, she quickly pulled away and darted her eyes across Santana's face for any kind of indication to how she felt.

Santana just looked neautral. She was still in shock and wasn't even sure about what happened. One second she thought about how Brittany was so caring, and the next she fell into water and something soft touched her lips.

Sugar, now of the side of them, started singing a random tune "Ooohoohoho first kiss, first kiss, ooohooh, is always so beautiful..."

Brittany looked at Sugar and scoffed. She shoved Sugar lightly to get her to knock it off but Sugar continued. Brittany got up and helped Santana up as well.

"Sorry, I fell" Brittany whispered, and tried to avoid the double meaning.

Santana just smiled and shrugged it off before they set of back home to get into dry clothes.

Later that night, when they each said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms, neither of them could go to sleep.

Brittany sat up on her bed and stared out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about that "kiss" and every time her mind drifted to how it felt, her face grew hot and she couldn't stop grinning. She had no idea that this would ever happen, but she knew it did because she remembered how soft Santana's lips were and how she wouldn't mind kissing them again. Brittany found her hand reach up to touch her own lips and Brittany blushed harder at the thought of kissing Santana again. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she raised them to her chest. She grinned to herself as she buried her face into her knees and hoped that she would get to sleep so tomorrow could come faster and she could see Santana soon.

In the other room, Santana was in the same position. She also had trouble sleeping because the thought of her kissing Brittany kept her up. She pieced it all together after she heard Sugar singing in the background and ever since then, she couldn't be any more happier. She smiled at the memory and tried to replay how it happened over and over. She only wished she could see Brittany and see how she felt too. Because Santana knew she would definitely kiss Brittany again if she had the chance, but she didn't want to push her luck in case she didn't feel the same way. Santana reached up to touch her lips and instantly grinned, once again, plagued by the thought of that kiss.

"I think I fell too" Santana whispered into the silence.

* * *

A few days later it was the town carnival. Brittany and Santana made plans to go with Sugar so that the three of them could catch up.

Once they got there, it was packed. There were rides and activities and stalls – it was all a bit hectic. Santana held onto Brittany for the whole time but Brittany didn't complain one bit. Santana smiled to herself at the thought of holding Brittany's hand because this time, it was different.

After a few hours of walking around and going on some rides, Brittany convinced Santana to participate in a three-legged race with her. However, when they were tying up the knot between their feet, Brittany got shoved slightly off to the side as Elaine came by and replaced her spot.

Brittany crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the girl in hopes of finding out what she's up to.

"I didn't know you were Santana's partner, Elaine" Brittany hissed.

"Well, I am now!" Elaine sneered back.

Just then, the announcer spoke through the crowd "Alright contestants! Get ready!"

Once all the contestants were lined up, the countsown began "3… 2…1… GO!" and off they went.

Santana and Elaine were coming second to last, but suddenly they slipped and stumbled to the ground. Santana fell on her back first and Elain happened to fall on top and 'accidentally' place a small mouse kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana laid there, oblivious to the reason why the whole crowd was "ooooh-ing" but Elaine seemed to be pretty proud of her accomplishment. She hopped off Santana and began to untie their knot.

Brittany stood at the side of the field with a stern glare on her face as she watched the whole encounter. She was definitely not happy.

Not long after, Brittany, Santana and Sugar made their way to the Fortune Tellers tent. They only had a little bit of time left before the singing competition so they figured they would give it a shot.

Brittany sat across the fortune teller first as the other two sat on the side to observe.

"Place your hand on the crystal ball" the teller ordered "and then give me your other hand"

Brittany did as she was told and suddenly the teller began to speak again "My child, you have stopped by you will return to your previous job that everyone seems to highly disapprove of"

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces and Brittany spoke up "That's not going to happen. It's not true" Granted, she hadn't thought about returning to her gambling career ever since Santana told her to quit so to say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"Sugar, you go now" Brittany urged

Sugar's eyes bulged out "No way! Why me? What about Santana!"

"Santana, do you want to try?" Brittany asked timidly

"Put your hand on the crystal ball" the teller repeated, this time to Santana. Santana slowly reached out her hand and searched around until Brittany softly grabbed her wrist and placed it on securely.

"Give me your other hand" the teller instructed again. Santana did as she was told, with an emotionless expression and waited for her fate.

"I know we are both blind…" the fortune teller started "But unlike me… you will be able to see again"

Brittany's jaw dropped and Santana broke out into a smile "Really?"

The fortune teller continued "A woman… a woman will make it possible"

"Mami? My Mami will come back?" Santana said hopefully

"No. It is another woman."

Santana's face dropped and the teller carried on "You are not related to her"

Brittany looked at Sugar and saw her mouthing the words " _It's you! It's going to be you!"_ Brittany shook her head at Sugar sternly and focused back on the conversation.

"Santana, when you open your eyes … the first woman you see, is the one destined for you. You will love her and she will love you for the rest of your lives"

Brittany slowly turned to see Santana whom had a thoughtful look on her face.

Could it be? Will Brittany be the one?

* * *

They walked out of the fortune tellers tent and began to walk to the field where the singing competition was about to take place.

"That's so weird. Like, how did that fortune teller know Santana is Santana!" Sugar exclaimed "Did you tell her San, did you?"

"What? No, Sugar, we said her name while we were talking" Brittany replied.

Santana hadn't said much since she had her future told before her. Brittany started to get worried. But then Santana spoke

"Hey Sugar, do you mind if I talk to Britt alone for a bit" Santana asked

Sugar glanced at Brittany then turned her head back to Santana "Oh yes! Sure! Of course! I was kind of feeling third-wheelish anyway. I feel like I'm getting in between something… if you know what I mean" Sugar began nudging Brittany.

Brittany frowned and shook her head at Sugar. "Go sign San up for the competition, we'll be there shortly!"

"Alright, I'll head off there now. I'll save you a seat okay!" And with that, Sugar set off.

Brittany watched Sugar walk off and then turned her body to face Santana. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about what the fortune teller said" Santana replied calmly.

Brittany grinned and composed herself "Like… about how the first woman you see will be the one _destined_ for youuu?" she almost sang

"No." Santana replied "It's about what she said about you returning to your old job. You know, you gambling?"

"Oh" Brittany's face fell "I'm not going back"

"Are you sure? Because you promised and you can't break your promise" Santana urged. "Promise me again?"

"What?" Brittany scoffed "I already promised once, why do I have to promise again?"

"Please, Britt." Santana pleaded, and raised her right hand. "For me?"

Brittany just stared at Santana. She knew she had to give in so she did "Fine" she said she raised her right hand.

"Promise" Brittany placed her raised palm to Santana's "Cross my heart" She flipped her hand so now the back was connected to Santana's palm "Hope to die" Brittany finally said as as she took her other hand to guide both their hands to Brittany's heart. Just like they did when they were kids.

"Thank you" Santana whispered

Brittany just smile. Suddenly she had a mischievous look on her face as she leaned down and puckered her lips. Santana oblivious to the whole thing just waited. Brittany giggled and took Santana's hand "Okay let's go so you can win that singing competition!"

* * *

The whole field was crowded but Brittany managed to find her seat next to Sugar after she dropped Santana off by the stage. Their seats had a nice view to the stage so she couldn't wait to see Santana sing. There was a big cash prize in store so it would really help Santana out. Brittany knew Santana was saving up too but it was hard on her own being blind and all but this is something Brittany knew Santana could win.

Brittany barely paid attention to the other contestants. She was only there for Santana and she could tell she was about to come on stage soon.

"And next up, we have, Santana Lopez!" the announcer called.

Both Brittany and Sugar perked up at the announcement and sat up on the edge of their seats and cheered as loud as they could.

"Hello, everyone" Santana smiled "Thank you for letting me be a part of this singing competition tonight. Um.. I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend, Brittany. I don't know what I would do without her. So this is for you, Britt-Britt"

The crowd clapped loudly and Sugar started nudging Brittany with her elbow but Brittany was too caught up in Santana's words that she just smiled bashfully and turned her head back to hear Santana's voice.

A soft acoustic guitar intro started to play before Santana began to sing

 _You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

 _I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

 _Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 _Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

 _But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Brittany's eyes watered as she realised how accurate this song was. Santana sang it so beautifully and with so much emotion, that the whole crowd could believe it. Everything that has happened between them, all compacted into one song. It was as if the song was made specifically for them.

 _Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 _Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said, I'll never leave you alone_

 _You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
Going to make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now_

Santana finished the song and felt tears sting her own eyes. She hoped Brittany felt how she felt.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the crowd boomed and cheered so loud she was sure she was about to go deaf as well. She don't know how she would feel about that but she smiled nonetheless and spoke a simple "Thank you" into the microphone before she was led off stage.

From her seat, Brittany desperately tried to wipe the tears from her face. She didn't expect to be so emotional but she loved Santana's song regardless and she couldn't wait to tell her. However, in the meantime, she needed to be ready for the competition announcement for the winner.

A few more performances passed by but again, Brittany was too focused on Santana to care. Soon enough the announcer was thanking the carnival's and competition's sponsors and began to call off the runner ups.

Santana's name hadn't been called yet so Brittany and Sugar had hope.

"And now… the winner of this years Carnival Singing Competition…" the announcer boomed "YOU GUESSED IT… SANTANA LOPEZ"

Brittany and Sugar instantly leapt from their seat and began cheering as the crowd cheered as well. Santana was led back on stage and her face showcased absolute shock and happiness. Brittany had the same expression of happiness on her face as she watched Santana get a trophy. She was so proud of Santana and she couldn't wait to tell her.

* * *

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Brittany practically screamed, ran up to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her "YOU DID IT! I'm so so so so proud of you!"

Santana just laughed as she wrapped her arms around Brittany. But it was a bit too difficult with a trophy in her hand. Sugar stood by the side and smiled as she watched the two interact.

"Congratulations, San!" Sugar interjected "We're both proud of you!"

"Thanks Sugar" Santana turned her head to where the voice came from and smiled.

Eventually Brittany pulled away and smiled brightly at Santana. However their moment was ruined when a bunch of girls walked by, and didn't even bother to whisper their conversation.

"It's a shame Santana's blind, she can't see how ugly that Brittany chick is" one of the girls said obnoxiously.

Brittany whipped her head to the group of girls and instantly grew angry. "San, give me your trophy, Imma beat the crap out of them"

Santana's eyes widened "No no no no, you're better than that" And she tried to pass the trophy to Sugar.

"You know what, those girls are total bitches. Go for Britt" Sugar said as she starts shoving the trophy in Brittany's direction "Go go go"

"No no no, Britt. Don't. Come on." Santana pleaded "They're not worth it. Don't let them ruin our night."

Brittany let out a big sigh "Fine. But next time they won't be so lucky" Santana smiled at this.

"Yes I'm sure" Santana chuckled "Come on let's go home."

After saying goodbyes to Sugar, they made their way back home. Once Brittany spotted her uncle putting out the trash, they ran up to him and Brittany rambled on about how amazing Santana was.

"She was so great, Uncle Charlie! You should've been there!" Brittany breathed "Look! She even won a trophy!"

"That's amazing Santana! Congratulations! Sorry, I couldn't make it! I'll be sure to be at the next one" Charlie hugged Santana.

"Thank you" Santana blushed "And oh here… let's split the prize money. You know. To pay for house expenses and what not"

Charlie was shocked "What? No no, dear, keep it! We're okay. Thank you" Santana just shrugged and placed the envelope of money back in her pocket.

"Anyway, you both must be tired." Charlie continued "You should probably get some rest!"

So Brittany and Santana both made their way to their bedrooms after greeting each other goodnight. Santana still had to count her money though so she sat on her bed and carefully took out the money from the envelope.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door "Come in" she said and she heard the door creak open.

"Do you need help?" Charlie popped his head into the room. He knows she has been saving up too and usually helps her distinguish the dollar bills.

Santana smiled gratefully "Yes, please. Thankyou"

Charlie walked in and closed the door behind him. He proceeded to take the money from Santana's bed and started shifting them into order before he presented them to her. One by one he handed them to Santana as he told her what it was. As she took he money, she would fold them according to what they were. $20s in quarters, $50s in halves, and $100 are just left as they are. That way, we can tell how much she has in total.

Once Charlie gave her all the money she had, he left her to go to sleep himself. Santana waited a big longer as she recounted her prize money. Tonight's prize only came up to $250, but it's better than nothing. She's only about half way towards her goal at most and it's proving to be much harder than she thought.

Suddenly, Santana felt a sharp pain in her eyes. She gasped as it took her by surprise. The

"Ow fuck" Santana flung her hands to her eyes, and gritted her teeth.

She had no idea on how to make it go away. She had never experienced this kind of pain before. She bit her lip as she tried to suppress a scream. Just then, another jolt of excruciating pain flashed in her eyes. And then another.

Santana urgently grabbed her pillow and smashed her face against it. She didn't know how that even helped but she didn't know what else to do.

Finally, the pain started to subside. Santana let out a sigh of relief and decided to secretly get a check-up an eye-doctor tomorrow.

* * *

"I have some bad news" Dr Rivera said. "And somewhat good news"

It was the day after she had experienced sharp pain in her eyes and Santana managed to find a way to prevent Brittany from coming along. She convinced Sugar to take her out for the day while she snuck out of the house to visit the eye-doctor in town, away from where Brittany and Sugar would be. So here she was, sat in a chair after taking some tests.

"R-r-eally?" Santana shifted nervously.

"The good news is, that it seems that the corneal scarring you experienced when you were 2 is still, in fact, treatable" said the Doctor before continuing "However, it also appears that you have developed an infection in your eyes"

Santana's heart plummeted. That does not sound good.

"This infection is the cause of the pain you experienced last-night" the Doctor continued "If say, the infection reaches your retina, the pains will be more unbearable and essentially, your blindness would irreversible."

"What does that mean, Doc?" Santana asked desperately "What do I do?"

"In order to prevent the infection from spreading, we need to remove it..." Dr Rivera said sadly "And to do that, we need to do a corneal transplant."

Santana couldn't believe it. She needed to pay up for her operation and fast. But she didn't have the money yet. She started to panic and barely had the voice to speak as her throat went all dry.

"How long do I have until it reaches my retinas, Doc?" Santana whispered.

"If we don't get it treated immediately, I'd say you could be permanently blind within the period of a year, if not sooner" Dr Rivera replied "I suggest you undergo the transplant as soon as possible. The longer you wait, the greater the risk."

Santana slumped in her seat "Thank you, Doc" she whispered and began to grab her things. After finishing up at the eye-doctors she slowly made her way home. But not before she stopped at the river to think.

"What am I going to do?" Santana mumbled to herself.

* * *

A/N:

Song: Mine – Taylor Swift (Glee version)

P.S., The song was completely coincidental! I was looking at Brittana songs from Glee as I wrote this chapter, relistened to "Mine" and I couldn't believe how similar the stories were! I had long planned the plot and it fit sooo perfectly! However, this situation is much more happier than the actual episode!


	5. 5

Back at home, Brittany's munching on a grilled cheese sandwich and is counting the money she's saved up from work when Uncle Charlie walks in to check up on her.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" Britt greets her uncle, mumbling through her mouthful.

"Here." Charlie hands her some bills, smiling "So you can save faster"

'Thanks Uncle Charlie" Brittany takes the money gratefully, pausing before she talks again, much quieter "Y'know… Sometimes I'm scared."

Uncle Charlie waits for Brittany to continue, not wanting to push the girl.

"What if San's operation goes through and she gets to see again… What if she sees me and doesn't like what she sees?" Brittany asks rhetorically "I guess that's why I'm trying so hard to have a better life. Hopefully when San sees me, I would have finished college and I'll have something to show her, right? I want her to be proud of me."

"Hah, aren't you so dramatic?" Charlie laughs "The way I see it, Santana is very lucky to have you. She's silly if she doesn't fall for you. Really, I'm not kidding"

Britt smiles shyly at this but then it falters just as fast "What if she doesn't?"

"Well, then she's wrong" Charlie says simply. However, just as he said that, San walks in with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey San! Where have you been?" Brittany says as she starts piling up her money to store away.

Santana turned to look in the direction of the voice before replying "I needed fresh air… I'm just gonna go to bed now. I'm tired" and with that walks silently to her room touching her markings along the way to guide her.

"Oh." Britt says "Okay. Goodnight"

Both Brittany and Uncle Charlie watch her leave the room then turn to each other with confusion and concern on both their faces.

* * *

The next day, Brittany is hanging out in her home's living room with Sugar and some of her friends from work. Santana was yet to join them so as they waited, they prepared the food and drinks for their little movie marathon. The conversation about college came up, a topic that Brittany was quite hesitant on, knowing she had yet to think about actually enrolling.

"Come on B, let's go and apply to some performing art colleges out of this small town" one of her friends said and every one else showed enthusiasm at this.

"Oh." Britt paused "no thanks, I'll just go to a community college here or something"

"Wow Britt, come on, you really don't have any ambition. Nothing is going to happen to you here. Life is out there, like in New York or LA! Especially if you want to have dancing as your career!"

Brittany tried not to scoff at her friends, "You know… all schools basically teach the same thing, there's no difference. Plus I may not even need to go, I could just practice on my own and audition with that and may even land a gig close by!"

Another friend suddenly piped up "Don't tell me, what you're saying is you just can't leave San. Is that it?"

"Oooooooh" they all sang.

Little did they know, San was just on her way into the living room when she paused after hearing several voices in there. Brittany, on the other hand, rolled her eyes trying to feign her embarrassment.

"You're blushing so what, are you together?"

"What are you on about.. of course not, we're just friends" Brittany replies instantly

"Oh my gosh B, the truth is.. love is BLIND. What happens if you go steady with her. You're always going to be on a blind date!"

All of them laugh, except for Brittany that is. Embarrassed for what she's hearing, Santana gulps and shifts on her feet nervously by the doorway out of view.

"Okay guys, you're pissing me off now. Stop it" Brittany retorts.

"I was just kidding… but seriously, all your life it has revolved around Santana. Even your mother dreams of you going to school some where else.. it's like you've forgotten!"

Brittany drops her shoulders and sighs. She's right. Her mother always wanted her to pursue what ever Brittany wanted and she always worked hard so that Brittany could do just that.

"I haven't forgotten. But you're forgetting that San needs me as well"

A frown spreads across Santana's face as she listens to Brittany's words. She instantly felt guilty for being that one that held Brittany back on her and her mother's dreams.

"Girl, you have to think of yourself sometimes" Sugar says sadly "Are you just going to spend ALL your life taking care of a blind person? What about your dreams, aspirations, and your goals?"

Santana starts tearing up and starts walking back the way she came. Brittany, herself, looks torn. She knows they're right but she loves Santana with all her heart and would do anything for her.

Sensing Brittany's inner turmoil, Sugar changes the subject "What ever.. let's just eat" and with that, they put on the first movie and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That night, San lays bed tossing and turning. She seems to be having a nightmare as she continuously hears haunting voices in her head, causing her to panic and sweat.

 _"You're blind. You're blind"_

 _"Have you thought about it? My entire life, was spent taking care of you!"_

 _"All your life revolves around San…"_

 _"If we don't remove it immediately, I'd say you can be permanently blind within the period of a year, if not sooner…"_

San bolts up panting, struggling to catch her breath. She's sick of being a burden to everyone and she's sick of being blind. With that, she slowly makes her way out of her bed and moves to her dresser nearby and packs her bags without making a noise. She decides it's time to face her problems head on – without anyone's help. She'll only just cause more problems if she tells them what's really wrong. Feeling her bag to confirm she has enough, she slips out of her room and out the house.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany is preparing breakfast as she sets it all on the table for the others to eat. After much thinking, she's hoping that Santana is in a better mood than yesterday because she'd like to discuss a few things with her.

"Uncle Charlie, the food is ready, let's eat" Brittany calls out, placing food on the table "Breakfast time!"

Brittany makes her way over to Santana's room, calling her name as she knocks on the door

"San, breakfast! Let's eat!"

Without hearing any response, Brittany knocks again and tries to open the door. She enters the room, finding that it's empty.

"San?" Brittany looks around confused.

Brittany walks in further and goes to look out the window. However on the way there, she notices Santana's dresser open and notices it's significantly emptier than usual. There are a few clothes still there but not as much as Brittany is used to seeing. Brittany darts her eyes around the room and notices Santana's bag that usually hangs on the wall is missing.

Brittany starts to panic and starts calling for San louder, running to the other parts of the house only to come short. She goes outside and finds nothing. She then tries the little hut they own, but still nothing. Finally she goes to the river but again, she doesn't find Santana.

Britt takes out her phone and calls Sugar

"Hell-" Sugar is cut off before she can even finish

"I need help" Brittany blurts into the phone


	6. 6

Soon enough Brittany, Sugar and Uncle Charlie were out looking everywhere for Santana. They stopped by the neighbours again to start asking if Santana has returned.

"Hi Ms Pillsbury has San returned yet?" Brittany asks one of her neighbours. She rarely talks to Ms Pillsbury because she has significantly large eyes that seem to always distract Brittany but in this case, it's an emergency.

"Oh, not yet dear. I'm sorry" Ms Pillsbury says, her wide eyes showing sympathy.

They all let out an exasperated sigh but thank her any way and decide to head to the train station.

Navigating through the crowds of people, the three ask around if they've seen a blind girl with dark brown locks and tanned skinned. But no one seems to have seen her. At this point, Brittany starts becoming extremely frustrated and pulls at her hair. Next they decide to head to the local bus complex, continuously calling out Santana's name and asking the people around.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a blind woman today at all?" Brittany asks one of the bus drivers standing around.

"Oh yes! She was just here! She just left!" the man replies. "She got on the bus… uh.. Number 511, I believe"

Brittany, Sugar and Uncle Charlie perked up at this and listened to the man's words.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks desperately. The man nods at Brittany confidently.

Thankfully, Brittany knows that bus route and looks around to find a few people standing around with some bikes. Brittany looks back at Charlie with determination. "Uncle Charlie, I have an idea"

After much convincing, Brittany, Sugar and Uncle Charlie got on some bikes and took off to chase the bus to stop it before it gets too far.

When they found the bus stopped at an intersection, they peddled until they arrived ahead of the bus and quickly got off their bikes and stood in front of the bus waving their arms frantically.

"Hey! Stop! Open the doors " They all yell at once.

The bus driver was already starting to press his foot on the accelerator when he noticed the people in front waving their arms at him. The bus stopped just in time before it hit the three, whose hands are still up in the air.

They people on the bus jolted a bit at the little abrupt stop. Inside the bus, Santana looked confused as to what happened. Once Brittany saw the bus door open, she quickly entered the bus, calling out to Santana.

"Britt?" San whispered with her eye brows furrowing.

"Hey Missy, What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself?" the bus driver hollered at Brittany as she entered the bus.

"I'm sorry but this is important!" Brittany rushes and looks around at the riders until she finds a familiar face. Her jaw tenses and she stalks right up to Santana, with purpose and once she got within distance- SMACK! She slapped Santana hard on the cheek.

"OW FUCK. THAT HURTS WHAT THE-"

Britt huffs with a hard frown as San nurses her slightly red and swollen cheek with her hand, eyebrows knitting.

* * *

"I heard you and your friends talking that day" San explains with her back facing Brittany, crossing her arms They made it back home and San went off to the hut, Brittany following close behind because they needed to have a serious conversation. Also, Brittany won't admit that she didn't want to leave her sights off of Santana right away. So here they were.

Now Brittany watches Santana's back and doesn't say anything, hoping San would explain further.

"They're right, your entire life revolves around me" Santana sighs.

Britt scoffs and starts pacing, "Wow, you really are shallow. You're going to leave just because of that?"

"I just don't want to be a burden to you" Santana replies a bit louder

Britt snaps her head back to San "San, when did you ever hear me say that you were a burden to me" Britt exclaimed.

"You're going to leave me when you've had it enough!" San yells "Like my mother"

Britt drops her hands from her waist and paces over to stand in front of Santana and glares at her "Is that how you really know me? I almost died for you"

"Well who told you to follow me anyway? And why did you even bother looking for me? If you were run-over, it's going to be my responsibility!"

Britt looked at Santana as if she grew two heads.

"You're crazy. You left with no one with you! Did you really think we wouldn't worry about you?" Brittany replies and begins pacing again "You're unbelievable!"

"I just don't want to hold you back from your dreams" Santana sobs out

Brittany whips back to face her with an offended look as Santana continues "I'm the one handicapped, not you! YOU can do whatever you want"

Britt notices the look of defeat on Santana and her face softens at the sight.

"What did I ever do for you…" Santana sniffs

Studying Santana for a moment, Brittany sighs "San.. you were the one who saved my life.. have you forgotten that?"

"You don't owe me your life" Santana scoffs "If you want to leave, I'll understand… If you're feeling guilty then I'll be the one to leave"

Brittany's eyes widen and fixes a glare again "Wow, you really have some nerve, don't you?.. It's so easy for you to leave people.. You're just like your mothe-"

"STOP IT" Santana bites back

"But me, EVERYTHING in me, I would give it to you" Britt ignores her and continues on. "I would even bet my life on you!"

"I'm not obligating you to take care of me!" Santana asserts desperately

Britt sighs loudly "But I want to"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I LOVE" Britt yells.

Shocked, Santana freezes and stares in the direction of the voice.

Britt huffs and begins to push past Santana but Santana is quick to feel her arm and grab it to stop Britt in her tracks.

Santana slowly turns to Britt with a tender look etching on her face as Brittany only turns half way refusing to to make eye contact and stares at the ground

Santana's hand gradually glides up to Brittany's shoulder and stays there while her other hand makes its way to Brittany's face and gently turns her cheek so she is forced to look at her directly.

At this point, Britt has tears in her eyes, threatening to fall but she is desperate to keep them at bay. But the moment both of Santana's hands make their way to her face and she delicately brushes her thumbs over Britt's eyes, she can no longer hide her emotion.

Tears run down Santana's face as well as she takes a dry gulp and whispers close "I love you too, Brittany.."

Brittany's heart stops and her eyes flutter close at the words but forces herself to look away "The moment you can actually see, you'll change" Britt whispers in reply as tears fall down her face.

Using her hands, Santana urges Britt to look at her again "Right now I'm blind and I love you already. What more if I can see you?"

"I'm not beautiful" Brittany sighs sadly and continues to stare the ground.

Hearing this, Santana smiles softly at her "You're soo beautiful, Brittany"

What feels like a thousand more tears falling down Brittany's face, she looks up to Santana's gentle smile.

"I can see you with your voice, your smell… with the sound of your footsteps" Santana continues "I want to know my love even more.. "

Brittany's heart melts and her eyes flit across Santana's serene face, looking for any sense of uncertainty but she finds none. She feels Santana's soft hands move from her face down to her own limp ones and feels Santana lifting them to her mouth and gives them soft kisses. Brittany watches in awe and suddenly feels Santana move to encase her face.

Santana revels in the softness of Brittany's cheeks as she wipes the pads of her thumbs across them. She licks her lips and slowly moves in closer to Brittany, anticipating the kiss she has waited for since their accidental one.

Brittany gasps softly as she feels Santana press her lips against hers and marvels at how soft they are. She's not entirely surprised as she always admires at how plump and inviting they always look – like pillows! She feels herself kiss back and they continue to trade kisses and lingering touches as they make their way over to the bed they set up there and make love into the night.

* * *

In the morning, Brittany is cuddled into Santana's side as San runs her hands up and down Britt's arm – both with content smiles on their faces.

Santana kisses Brittany's forehead as she moves her hands to Britt's blonde hair.

Britt's eyes flutter close at the feeling of Santana scratching at her head.

"I love you, San" Brittany sighs happily

Santana smiles softly at this and replies without hesitation "I love you too, Britt… So so much" and bops Brittany on the nose.

Brittany giggles at this which in turn causes San to giggle as well.

"I will have myself treated soon, and you will study in a college wherever you please" Santana states once the giggles dies down "and that's where we'll work. Then we're going to get married and have a family."

Brittany grins at the thought and looks up to Santana's dreamy state and replies

"All I want is to keep my promise to you before… where ever you go, I will never leave your side"

Santana kisses her forehead once again before hugging her closer and whispering a soft "Thank You"


	7. 7

A couple of months pass as they explore their new found relationship, spending a lot of their time working to earn extra money but also spending time with each other, growing more and more comfortable than ever before.

As of now, Santana's sitting in the lounge listening to some music with Uncle Charlie as he's reading the newspaper when Britt comes bursting in, wailing incoherent words as if she was in pain.

"Britt? What? What's wrong?" Santana asks worriedly

"SAN IT HURTS! Ow, it hurts! I'm going to give birth already! It hurts, come here!"

Santana pauses and a wide grin breaks out on her face. Britt makes her way over to the other couch and plops herself down with her fake prego belly under a large t-shirt.

"Hang on, I'm coming! Wait for me!" San laughs out as she feels her way around to the direction of britt's wailing. As she got closer, Brittany runs to the over side of the room, trying not to giggle.

"Where are you" Santana calls out as she feels the top of UC's head "Whoops… Sorry Uncle Charlie! BRITTANY?"

"Saaaan, that's not me! Hurry! It hurts"

"Where are you?" San calls out desperately.

"I'm over here! Ow, it hurts! I'm going to give birth now" Brittany yells from her side

Once Santana makes her way over in the right direction, Brittany moves again

"Britt, what the hell! Come on!"

"Oh my goodness Santana, come on. I don't want to do this anymore! It's over, the baby's out already" Britt calls out as she pulls out her plush duck from under her shirt "You were too slow! What's going to happen to us if I've already given birth"

Santana sighs loudly, a smile tugging on her lips and Uncle Charlie looks between the two, equally confused and amused.

Santana reaches out and grabs brittany "Hah! I got you now!" wrapping her arms around her.

"It's over. The baby's out, went to school, graduated and everything" Brittany tries to state seriously

"Hey I was fast!" Santana reasons

Uncle Charlie grabs the toy from Brittany's hands and playfully hits Brittany with it "What's up with you two. You're acting like children!"

"Hey! Don't do that to your grandchild, Uncle Charlie! When he grows up, he's going to hit you too!" Britt takes the toy and hits him back

"Be careful, he may end up like that" Charlie jokes

Britt gasps "Nooo, don't be like that! That's your grandchild!" and shoves the toy into him.

"Oh yes, sorry" Charlie pets the duck softly.

Santana listens to the exchange with a smile on her face

"Okay San, kiss the baby!" Britt giggles as Santana plays along, kissing the top of the duck

Britt freezes … "oh wait. I think I'm about to have another baby!"

Santana's eyes widen "Well then let's go to the hospital" as she's quick to place her hands under Brittany's legs and hoists her up so she's carrying her bridal style, making Brittany squeal in the process.

* * *

Later that day, Brittany is brushing her hair through the mirror when Santana walks in.

"You look beautiful today Britt"

"How do you know? You can't even see" Britt scoffs playfully "Yknow you're such a sweet talker"

Santana laughs softly "I just know" Britt hums in response "You're beautiful Britt" as Santana reaches out to wrap her hands around Brittany from behind.

"Oh really?" Britt muses

"Of course" Santana smiles into Brittany's neck

"How beautiful?"

"The most beauuuutiful thing I've ever seen!"

"That's the problem! You don't see anything!" Britt whines with a grin on her face and hears Santana giggle

"You know I love you" San whispers into her ear

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you so so so much!" San squeezes her with every 'so'

Brittany sighs happily "I love you too, San"

* * *

A few days later, Brittany asks Santana to come visit her mother's grave with her. Santana knew how important her mother was to Brittany so she agreed to come. On their way, Brittany buys a bouquet of flowers to give and as soon as they got to the cemetery, Britt carefully places flowers at the headstone and stands up, tugging on Santana's arm as support.

Brittany starts to fill her mother in on everything that has been happening with her and also mentions Uncle Charlie as well. Santana happily listens to Brittany as she rambles on and suddenly perks her ears up when she hears her own name.

"Mom.. this is Santana, my girlfriend" Brittany starts and Santana smiles at the term.

"Hi Mrs Pierce.. how are you?" San asks "Didn't I promise you that I would take care of your daughter? I'm keeping it. You know I really love your daughter.

I promise you, I will never look at other women ever again"

"You're really crazy" Brittany saying, rolling her eyes as Santana laughs "You wouldn't be able to look at other women… you're blind!"

"Anyway, mom, we're gonna go. Who knows what else this one is going to say" Brittany throws her thumb over at Santana then takes her hand to head off.

"Bye Britt's mom!" San calls out as Brittany drags her away.

After spending the rest of the day together by the river, they begin walking home chatting idly.

"Hey San… what should we call each other?" Britt asks suddenly

"Do we really need that?" San questions back

"Of course! Don't be silly" Britt laughs "Okay so what do you think?.. Hmm.. I don't want honey or sweetheart, it's too common. I want something that is sweet and it should sound nice"

San thinks thoughtfully "How about… Baby?... Baby!"

"Baby?" Brittany tests it out

"You'll be my baby. Baby Britt!" San says excitedly

Brittany finds herself smiling as well "Baby Britt… hmm"

Just as Brittany says that, they pass a group of guys drinking as one of them seems to recognise Brittany and calls out her name.

"Hey Brittany!" the man called out "Schuester's men were just here looking for you… They were asking when you'll be back to playing poker."

Britt raised her eyebrow as the man continued "Apparently he lost so much last tournament. He said, he can get everything back if you're the one playing"

"She's not going back to that" Santana interrupts

"Well we're not asking you" the same guy sneered

"Well, I said she's not going back to it" San begins to step forward as her jaw sets

'San.." Britt places a protective hand on San's shoulder before she can get too close

"Aren't you such an annoying blind girl" the guy scoffed as he stood up to face her "I told you, we're not asking you!"

"I answer for her now!" San spits back

"Saaaan.." Britt warns louder

"She's not going back to gambling!" Santana raises her voice

"You think you're so tough, huh?" the guy laughs

"I already told you, she's not going back!"

"Geez woman, what's your problem" the guy shoves her

San stumbles back at the impact but recovers and steps back "No, what's your problem!" But Brittany is quick to get in between them

"No, stop it. Stop the violence" Brittany yells between them with her arms out

"Brittany, get out of the way" the guy yells

"No, no, wait" As she feels the guy reach around her and give San another shove

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

* * *

"Ow fuck!" San exclaimes

Britt is currently nursing Santana's bruised and cut lip from when the guy swung a punch at her after she clawed at him. As usual, Uncle Charlie is reading the newspaper in his favourite chair.

"I know it hurts, you can yell again" Brittany says softly

"Ow!"

"Why did you have to fight that drunkard, anyway?"

"They were bothering you" San whined "I'm your girlfriend, I need to protect you"

"It's hard having a girlfriend, I knew it" Britt mumbles

"What was that?" San asks

"Nothing!" Britt replies quickly "I said….I said it's hard being beautiful… people bother you all the time"

"That's why I always have to protect you!" Santana huffs

"And you're so good at it! You had a good aim on their faces! How was that?" Britt muses "How did you punch them? Like this"

Britt playfully connects her fist to San's cheek which gently turns Santana's face. San is quick to wrap her arms around Britt and they both giggle at their antics.

Uncle Charlie coughs from behind his newspaper and the girls cease their laughter

"Come on, Uncle Charlie" Britt giggles "I told you, you should look for a girlfriend"

Uncle Charlie lowers his newspaper and just smiles crookedly as he watches Brittany go back to nursing San's lip.


	8. 8

A few days pass and Brittany and Santana are having a pleasant picnic by the river. They packed basket of food and now they're sitting on a mat under the bright blue sky and sun. Santana's singing as she plays guitar, a skill she learnt back in highschool school, and Brittany joins along to sing their favourite song.

 _For you, there'll be no crying_

 _For you, the sun will be shining_

 _'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

 _It's alright, I know it's right_

 _And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

 _And I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _Like never before_

As they finish, Brittany notices something in the sky and stops singing

"Oh my goodness! There's a rainbow! It's so beautiful" Brittany squeals and points at the rainbow "Look! Over there! It's beautiful!"

Santana, of course looking the other way, smiles widely at Britt's enthusiasm

"Red.. Orange.. Yellow.. Green!" San says proudly

"Blue, Indigo, Violet!" Britt continues "They're beautiful, aren't they? The colours are beautiful!"

San's smile falters but doesn't disappear "I wish I could see the rainbow" she says softly

Britt turns to look at her and purses her lips "What are you saying? You'll be able to see again.."

"Britt, what if…" San sighs and reaches for Brittany's hand "What if I won't be able to see ever again?"

Looking confused, Brittany replies softly "What are you talking about? Didn't the fortune-teller say that you would be able to see again? That's why you'll see again!"

Santana puts down her guitar "It's too expensive to have an operation, Britt"

"Well, that's why we're getting other jobs, right?" Brittany reasons "It might take a while but hang in there"

San starts tearing up and takes both of Brittany's hands in her own "Britt…" Making Britt hum in response

"What if I _don't_ get to see again?" Santana pauses "Will you still accept me? Will you still love me?"

Santana's heart beats loudly in her chest as she waits for Brittany to answer. Britt tenderly looks at at San for what seems like a long time before saying

"Did I not love you even when you are blind?"

A small smile appears on San's face "You're not going to leave me? Not like my mother?"

Brittany smiles and looks at both of their hands intertwined then looks back at her.

"No, I promised remember? I won't leave you. No matter what."

Santana smiles wider, relieved at Britt's words "Really, promise?"

Britt climbs over and wraps her arms around San, placing a kiss on her forehead "Promise"

* * *

That night, the girls sitting side by side on the edge of the bed in their little hut. Brittany places something in Santana's hand what appears to be a frame. Although she knows Santana can't see it, she explains what it means to her.

"Here's a picture of my mom and dad. It was taken on a beach on an island. My mom said you can see the most beautiful sunset on that island." Brittany says gently. Santana smiled at the information as she ran her fingers over the grooves of the picture frame.

"And did you know that, that's where my dad proposed to my mom?" Brittany continued eagerly "They said.. if you proposed on that island.. you will never be separated from your loved one. That's why one day we will go to that island… Let's see if that sunset is really beautiful. Is that okay?"

San's smile fades "I don't know if I'll get to see that sunset.."

"What? Don't talk like that" Brittany frowns but then smiles when she recalls something "Hey, don't you have that list of things you want to see? Where is it? You should add the sunset"

San reaches to her bedside table, opens the drawer and grabs the braille paper on top while Britt grabs a pen

"The sunset would be the sixth" Santana smiles causing Brittany to smile too.

"What are the other things listed on the paper? Tell me then I'll write it down, okay?"

"Well…" San places her fingers on the tiny bumps on the paper "The fifth is.. the rainbow"

Brittany writes the word next to the braille as she listens to Santana, making sure to write down each item on the list carefully.

"The fouth is the river, the third is a picture of my mother and father" Santana pauses to make sure Brittany's keeping up "The second is myself.. and the first on my list…"

"Okay…" Britt says knowing where this is going but not seeming too hopeful

"Of course, it's you" San says with a big smile and Britt smiles down bashfully.

Santana lets out a sigh "I wish what the fortune-teller said was true… I wish I would be able to see again. I wish that… the woman who is on top of my list will also be the first that I would see"

Britt looks up to see Santana's face and then looks down to slowly write her name at the top of the list.

* * *

From that night and for the next couple of months, Brittany and Santana continue to work shifts whenever they can and save all they can. But it's hard to save when there are continuous bills and other expenses to pay. Brittany is definitely finding it hard to make enough.

Brittany is found counting her money again as Uncle Charlie cooks in the kitchen.

Coming up short from her goal she groans "I still don't have enough"

Uncle Charlie smiles sympathetically and offers her a cupcake he made earlier. Although still unhappy, Brittany grabs it and munches on it, making Charlie laugh.

In Santana's room, Santana is also counting her money as well. Similar to Brittany, she comes up short and she scratches her head, sighing.

A new day comes and Brittany is cleaning Santana's room while Santana is helping Uncle Charlie outside. Taking the pillow of her bed to change her sheets, she notices a small flattened box and some papers.

Curious, Britt reads the box ' _Xalatan latanoprost ophthalmic solution'_ and then goes to read the papers – idetifiying them as doctor prescriptions. She wasn't aware Santana was seeing a Doctor in secret, so she decides to visit the Doctor in hopes of knowing what's going on. She notes down the doctor's name and address on the paper and plans her trip to the clinic.

* * *

"Doc how bad is the damage in San's eyes" Brittany asks Dr Rivera

"Very bad, she needs a corneal transplant right away I already told Santana that the longer we delay this, the more dangerous it becomes" Dr Rivera replies solemnly. Brittany told him of her relationship with Santana and he was very concerned at the fact that Santana refused to disclose any of this to her.

"Why is that?"

Dr Rivera sighs "Because she really needs that operation.. if the infection spreads into her retina.. her blindness would be irreversible.." Brittany's eyes widen at this revelation and her mind feels like it's going a million miles a minute.

"H-How much" Britt stutters "How much time do we have until that happens?"

"Four months?" Dr Rivera estimates. Brittany nods slowly, trying to process this.

"And how much would it cost for Santana to have that operation?" Brittany asks

"More or less $7000"

Brittany's heart stops, she does not have that kind of money just lying around. She doesn't know what she's going to do.


	9. 9

"Good evening everyone. My name's Santana and I wanted to thank you for giving me this opoortunity to sing here tonight" Santana speaks into the mic as she addresses the diners "As always, I'm dedicating this song to the one I love most, Brittany"

Brittany is working the same shift too and is serving tables as she hears Santana's sentiments. Brittany puts on a small smile as she acknowledges the soft applause at her but she's still shaken up about her meeting with the doctor. When Santana begins her song, Brittany can't help but get emotional.

 _I took my love and took it down_

 _I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

 _And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

 _Til the landslide brought me down_

 _Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

 _Can the child within my heart rise above?_

 _Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

 _Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing_

 _'Cause I've built my life around you_

 _But time makes you bolder_

 _Even children get older_

 _And I'm getting older too_

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing_

 _'Cause I've built my life around you_

 _But time makes you bolder_

 _Even children get older_

 _And I'm getting older too_

 _Oh, I'm getting older too_

 _I take my love, take it down_

 _I climb a mountain and I turned around_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

 _Will the landslide bring you down_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

 _Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh_

 _The landslide bring you down._

Brittany struggles to hold back tears as she's taken back to the time she and Santana had a fake wedding, with Uncle Charlie as the officiate. She loved how happy and carefree they all were and wished more than anything that they would be that happy for the rest of their lives.

The song ends and Brittany quickly wipes her tears as the crowd claps. She looks over at Santana on the stage who's smiling but Brittany knows there is pain behind those eyes.

Walking back home, Santana has her hand on Britt's shoulder as she senses something wrong with the girl.

"Britt?" Santana starts carefully and continues when she hears a hum in response "Are you okay? You're unsually quiet. Is there a problem?"

Brittany stops and looks at Santana. She opens her mouth to say something but shakes her head then continues walking "I just don't feel good"

Santana knows better than to argue so she lets her be as they continue to walk the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

Not along after that night, Brittany makes another visit to Dr Rivera. She has been observing Santana a lot lately and she's worried that Santana still hasn't told her anything concerning her condition. Sometimes she hears Santana complaining at night about her eyes, so decidedly she has no choice but to turn to the doctor.

"Doc, what really is Santana's condition now? Even if she's not saying anything to me, I feel like she's suffering" Brittany says seriously

Dr Rivera sighs "That's what I'm afraid of , the infection must be spreading in her eyes. Brittany, I think we have to move fast. Take Santana to a good hospital in Cleveland so she can have the operation before it becomes too late"

Brittany nods at this information. She knows it's important but she still has no idea how she's going to make that happen.

* * *

That night, Santana find herself counting money on her bed again and sighs at what she comes up with.

"It's over, doesn't matter what I do. I won't make it. I won't be able to see again" Santana says sadly "But even if my eyes are hopeless, there is one thing that I am sure of. I love Brittany and I'm ready to work hard so I can give her everything… because she is the one I'm going to marry."

While Brittany's still out, Santana makes her way over to Uncle Charlie and talks to him about marrying Brittany. Of course, Charlie couldn't be happier. He knows they are good for each other and has always supported their relationship. In fact, he's quite excited about Santana proposing.

"Santana, you have to say this really well so that she'll understand. Okay let's practice. Go" Charlie sits back and waits for Santana to start.

Santana stands, squares her shoulders back and fumbles with the small box in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she starts "Um Britt.. I love you"

Little did they know, it was at that very moment that Brittany arrives back and walks in the room behind Uncle Charlie without him knowing and stops in her tracks

"You always say that I saved you but that's not true. Because it was you who saved me" Santana takes another breath "Because of you, I had hope .. because of you I learned how to dream. Because of you, I learned how to love. Brittany, my eyes may not see you but my heart can… and my heart doesn't want to look at anything else but you"

At this point, Santana gets down on one knee and opens the little box in front of Charlie (and unknowingly, Brittany) and continues her speech

"I'm sorry this ring is a little cheap.. but Britt, I can't give you anything else but my love" Santana smiles gently "Brittany Pierce. Marry me. One thing is important.. I love you. I hope that you will accept me even if I wouldn't be able to see again."

Uncle Charlie smiles proudly with tears threatening at his eyes but behind him, Brittany is definitely crying at the sight before her. She can't believe Santana is proposing to her. She's so overwhelmed with love that now more than ever she's determined to make Santana's wish to have sight again, come true.

She quietly makes her way over to her room and starts counting the amount that she has. Frustrated that she doesn't have enough, more tears fall down her face but she's definitely not giving up hope. Suddenly, Brittany has an idea.

* * *

The next day, Brittany has a plan set in mind. She and Santana were invited to their neighbour's little daughter's birthday party but she plans to go somewhere else in order to get things rolling in terms of finding money for Santana's operation.

"Britt, you're not going to the party?" Santana calls as she steps out of her bedroom, nicely dressed for the party. Brittany, on the other hand, is dressed more casually.

"I have an important thing to go to. " Brittany mumbles as she rushes to get her things so she can leave. Brittany can't even look at Santana as she continues "You just have to go on your own. You can do that. Sugar will pick you up from here. Okay bye"

And with that, Brittany rushes out of the house, barely hearing Santana call out her name after her goodbyes.

* * *

Brittany sets off to her first stop to talk things through with some one. As she gets to graveyard, she makes a beeline to where her mother rests and greets her upon her arrival.

At first, Brittany takes a few moments after her greetings to think about what she needs to say before she needs to get going. Her mind is in overdrive with all these thoughts that consume her – she doesn't know where to start. But she needs to get going so she just goes right out and says it

"Mom, I'm going to go back to gambling" Britt states "I know I promised you that I wouldn't go back… but it's Santana."

Brittany drops her head as she continues

"She needs that operation soon otherwise she's going to be blind forever. If I go back to playing poker with some highrollers, I'll earn more money, right?" Mom? Hey" Brittany calls at her Mom's tombstone then sighs.

Brittany wishes more than anything that her mom could answer her right now. Perhaps it would provide some sort of clarity to all her internal conflict but it seems that this is the only way that would work.

After spending some more time thinking it over, it's already time to go to the game Schuester set up for her so Brittany stands up, says her goodbyes to her mother and heads off.

As she gets to the venue, she spots Uncle Charlie waiting at the entrance. She's not entirely surprised as before she left, she sent a quick text telling him where she would be. She assumed he pieced it together and knew what she was up to. Looking a bit past him, she sees Schuester with some of his workers waiting. Sighing heavily before squaring her shoulders, she sides up to Uncle Charlie to greet him

The moment Charlie notices Brittany, he places his hands on his hips and looks disapprovingly down at her, raising his eyebrow. Brittany knew that look and he didn't even have to say anything.

"Uncle Charlie, I know you promised mother that you wouldn't let me come back to this but you said it yourself… It's not everyday we find someone we love. So I'm going to bet everything for Santana" Brittany says confidently.

Charlie merely looks at Brittany, shifting his sight between her eyes, trying to find any doubt.. but he found none. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk Brittany out of this one, so Charlie just nods in defeat and pats Brittany on her shoulder.

Brittany lets out a tight lipped smile and makes her way over to Schuester for her briefing.

The game goes fairly well and Brittany increases her chips as time goes by. She notices one of the players stare at her consistently throughout the game but brushes it off. The man, however, named Mr Evans is intrigued by Brittany's skill. He's even more intrigued by the fact her witnessed her talking to Schuester, who was notorious for his gambling crew. He put the two and two together and as he loses to Brittany in the game, he thinks of an idea that could possibly help him.

* * *

Not long after that match, Brittany's buying something at a store and walks out after making her purchases when a van pulls up and a man gets out

"Brittany!" he calls

Brittany pauses and squints at the guy "Do I know you?" Brittany says as she eyes his face, trying to figure out where she has seen him before.

The tall man lets out a crooked smile and replies "I thought you people have good memory. I'm Finn. Mr Evan's assistant. From the poker game? You should come with me, he wants to talk to you. It's important"

Brittany makes a confused faced. She had no idea why Mr Evans would even want to talk to her. "Me? Why?"

"I think Mr Evans should be the one to explain" Finn nods toward his van "You'll know soon enough"

Still slightly skeptical, Brittany decides to go along with him anyway and enters the van. She has met Mr Evans and he seems like a nice enough guy. However, she is still unsure as to what Mr Evans actually wants for her.

* * *

After a 20 minute drive, the van finally pulls up to a fancy looking house. They enter the gates where a guard stands watch and cruise along the driveway until they reach the front of the house. Brittany peers out the window and her eyes rake up the enormity of the building, slightly widening as she reaches the top.

The driver pulls up and stops the van. Finn turns to face Brittany from the passenger's seat "Come on, follow me."

They both exit the car and as the van starts up and drives off again, Finn leads Brittany inside through to the dining area. Brittany marvels at the sight along the way, taking in how modern and expensive everything looked. She was so amazed that she accidentally bumped into Finn's back as he stopped to turn to her.

"Oops, sorry" Brittany mumbles

"Don't worry about it" Finn smiles crookedly again "Take a seat. Mr Evans will be with you shortly. I will go tell him you have arrived"

And with that Finn walks out the room. Brittany realises she's standing in the dining room as she immediately finds the long dinner table that fits about a dozen guests. Taking a seat next to one of the heads of the table, Brittany fiddles with her thumbs as she waits for Mr Evans.

Soon enough, Mr Evans breezes into the room and greets Brittany straight away with a grin on his face.

"Brittany Pierce!" Mr Evans exclaims as he goes to the little set up bar in the corner and makes himself a drink "So glad you could make it. Would you like a beverage?"

Brittany politely shakes her head at the man "No, thank you sir"

"Suit yourself" Mr Evans chuckles and makes his way over next to Brittany, eventually situating himself at the head of the table "So.. how are you, Brittany?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you" Brittany replies hesitantly "Um, not to be rude, sir, but why am I here today?"

Mr Evans looks at Brittany from the top of his glass and lowers his drink, revealing a soft smile "I'm glad you ask that, Brittany."

"Well, it appears I know you're the best when it comes to playing poker" Mr Evans continues "And I also know that Schuester fellow trusts you"

Brittany raises her eyebrows and nods her head slowly "So, what do you need from me?"

"You're probably aware the tournament is this Sunday" Mr Evans waits for another nod from Brittany and continues when he finds one "The stakes are going to be high between Schuester and myself… and I want you to help me win"

A soft "oh" escapes from Brittany as her eyes widen "That's a dangerous idea you're proposing, sir"

"Hmm Maybe.." Mr Evans hums as Brittany glances away and eyes the guards standing by the door "But I'm willing to pay you. How does $1000 sound?"

Brittany whips her head back to look at Mr Evans, mouth agape and sees him with a genuine smile on his face. She looks between his eyes to see whether he's kidding or not but can't seem to read him. Either way, she couldn't accept this offer so she closes her eyes and shakes her head

"Why? You don't want money?" Mr Evans inquires "Tell me your price"

Scratching her head, Brittany averts her gaze, looks towards the way she came in then looks back at Mr Evans "Um.. the thing is.. I can never do that to Schuester"

"$5000"

Brittany's face instantly drops. That's a lot of money. Money that can be used for Santana's operation. But Brittany remembers Schuester and how much he has helped her. She couldn't do that to him.

"I'm sorry but…" Britt pauses "I'm sorry I can't do this, just talk to someone else. No, thanks"

And with that, Brittany stands up and makes her way over to the exit. However, before she makes it out the door she hears her name being called.

"Brittany" Mr Evans persists "This kind of luck does not come often. Don't let it pass you"

Brittany offers him a tight-lipped smile and then turns and walks out.


End file.
